


Falling in.

by stopthismiracle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not AU, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthismiracle/pseuds/stopthismiracle
Summary: It was a long tiring day and he felt like hugging something, or someone actually. So, he wandered in the dorm looking for the hug he was waiting for.





	

It was a long tiring day and he felt like hugging something, or someone actually. So, he wandered in the dorm looking for the hug he was waiting for. Everybody who saw him patted him in the shoulder knowing that he was tired and they couldn’t do much for it. The youngers were experimenting in the kitchen (it didn’t sound like cooking, they were laughing too loud, and no one was watching them over) when they should have been sleeping. He ignored that fact. Knowing that before they know it their manager would be at them, telling them to sleep.

He went to one of the big rooms. Sicheng was sleeping soundly in the bottom bunk bed with his clothes on. The boy that he looked for was in the upper bunk playing in his ds. He climbed to the bed trying to make the less noise possible. He almost fell on top of the boy when he gave himself the last impulse.

“Taeyong-ii”. Said Yuta in a hushed voice, being conscious that they could wake up Sicheng in any moment.  Taeyong replied smiling accommodating himself right beside the other boy, hugging his waist with one hand, making room for himself between the console and Yuta. “Wait. Let me finish this part.”

“Ok.” He said. Looking at the game for a moment, knowing that this would bother Yuta because probably his hair would cover some important part of the screen. “Is that the one I bought you?”

“Yes.” He said saving the game putting the console under his pillow in the corner of his bed. He lowered himself to hug the older better. “I’m tired”

“Me too.” He breathed out in Yuta’s neck, giving him chills. “Can I sleep here for tonight. I don’t feel like moving to my room.” He said getting more comfortable with their position. He knew Yuta wouldn’t say no to his request, but at the same time he knew in the next morning he would get in trouble for not sleeping in his bed.

“Of course.” Yuta said kissing the crown of his head. “Hey, by the way, I’m going to have to reject your invitation to your place this time also. Johnny made plans for all of us, and I think it would be weird”

“You know my parents don’t mind.”

“The agency does.”

“That’s why you should control what you say on the shows.” He said rising his voice a bit. He didn’t want to argue with Yuta, but he was so tired and couldn’t help but feel bad about it. It was a special date, and he wanted to be with Yuta, but most of all he didn’t want Yuta to feel alone during the festivity. But Yuta didn’t answer back, he was quiet looking at the ceiling. Taeyong felt lost in those arms for the first time.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. You know that I don’t want you to spend _seollal_ alone?”

“I know, but I would be with the other boys” _But not with me_ , was what Taeyong wanted to say. He didn’t say it thought, he knew it would make things worse. He hugged him closer, he felt Yuta kissing the crown of his head. “Send me lots of messages, and greet your mom and you sister for me.”

“I like you, a lot.”

“I know. Me too. But you know this goes beyond what I can do… Can I kiss you?” Yuta asked softly. Taeyong rearranged himself to get face to face to the younger. He grabbed softly the other face closing the distance -if there was any- between them.

“AH! God, please, just leave a fucking sock hanging in the door or something” Said Doyoung when he entered to the room and saw Taeyong above Yuta. “Come on Winwin, we’re going to sleep with Taeil hyung, let the bunnies, be bunnies alone.”

They kept their silence while Doyoung was having his outburst, they knew also that Taeil was the first to part to his home so they could use that room with no worries. In the morning Taeyong had to get up early, so he took advantage of the hours that rested in between.

They spent most of the night kissing and hugging each other, talking about what not, and even discussing group matters. The last one it was mostly Taeyong, who as a leader needed someone to lean on when he was confused and tired. It was around 4 am when they went to sleep, facing each other, snuggling closer whenever someone took a deep breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

During the weekend, he received all kinds of texts messages from Taeyong, with all the foods that he was eating, with promises of taking the leftovers back to the dorm so he could taste his mother cooking. Also, lots of family photos. He sent him pictures of him and the boys walking around and eating with Siwon. He had fun with Ten, because god, he had missed the boy during this promotion. Winwin was by his side almost every second, and Johnny took good care of him as a hyung, like always.

He spoke over the phone with Hansol for a bit, and after it, he sent an awkward text to his family. He knew he wasn’t filial enough, but somehow, his parents never asked him to be and he fell into an endless pit of getting used to it.

When it was around 8 pm, he was alone in Taeyong and Taeil’s room (he wanted to surprise the other boy by messing with his stuff a bit, he secretly loved when Taeyong gets mad at him for being messy), the others were watching a movie in the living room, and he excused himself to go to bed early because he felt sleepy.

Later he moved to his bed, feeling how being in Taeyong’s bed had made all his senses awake. He contemplated taking a picture of his dick, and sending it to Taeyong. He did it before regretting it while imagining Taeyong face when he saw it, he laughed out loud and Winwin kicked him from the lower bunk. He went to sleep without checking his phone. He was tired.

 

 

The next morning Taeyong was intruding his bed again. He smiled while hugging the boy in his arms.

“Did you like my picture present?”

“Shut up”

Yuta laughed. “I knew you were gonna like it.” Taeyong put a hand over his mouth to not make any more noise. It was 5 am and they had to get up at 6.

“Don’t do it again.”

“Ok. I’m sorry.” Yuta giggled. Taeyong looked at him with disbelief before pressing short kisses all over Yuta’s face, making him ticklish all over.

 

 

 

It was one year before debuting that Taeyong realized how he felt. Well, it was actually not him who realized, it was Johnny, who told him jokingly that he should stop talking about Yuta or else he would start to think that he liked the boy. Taeyong was quiet for a couple of minutes thinking that the way he felt towards the Japanese boy was way different of how he felt towards his other friends.

Also, was the Ji Hansol factor, he loved his hyung. But god, why did he have to be so close to Yuta? When Hansol appeared in the picture, everybody else disappeared in Yuta’s vision.

It was annoying.

 

When they were preparing for their debut. They rearranged the rooming agreement, and somehow, he ended sharing a room with Yuta. The boy was messy – but maybe messy wasn’t enough to describe Yuta- and that led to a bunch of stupid discussions, it was mostly the stress talking. Everybody in the team was at a second of jumping at anyone who would dare to do or say something wrong.

It was then when Taeil and Hansol came with an idea. It was almost Christmas and none was allowed to go back home yet (they had recordings and practice every day almost all day), and they thought it would be nice to relax a bit. So being the older ones they talked with their managers to get an afternoon free, they sneaked some beers and chicken to the dorm, being careful that the younger ones didn’t drink anything beyond than coke.

He didn’t drink, neither did Yuta, but the ambiance of their room with everybody playing games and eating happily made him feel good, almost in a drunk state. In a moment, he was playing alone with Yuta with the Xbox they had in the dorm, and in the next he was sitting behind the boy, tickling him to make him lose against Jaehyun.

When Yuta lost, he hugged the boy while giving a hi five to Jaehyun. He didn’t let go of Yuta until they went to sleep. He liked to feel the warm of his body, and his touching his abs with his hand while pretending to reach for something. He knew it was wrong, but it was a chance that he had to take, and the other boy didn’t seem troubled by it.

They went to sleep early, mostly because it was their chance to sleep, so they first sent the younger ones to bed, arguing a little bit with Jeno, Jaemin and Donghyuck who didn’t want to stop playing. Taeyong and Yuta went to sleep in between laugh, talking about stupid things. It didn’t surprised him when Yuta got into his bed just to make him tickles.

That night they slept in Taeyong’s bed, and something changed for the two of them. They got so close, to the point where all the boys started to make jokes to them. He didn’t care, he even laughed at some, and so did Yuta, that didn’t stop him from putting his legs above Yuta’s just to feel the others hand in his thigh when they were in the van.

A month after that Yuta asked him to follow him to the rooftop of their dorm, and in between weird sentences mixing Korean and Japanese he murmured something like “I shouldn’t do this… but I feel like I won’t have another chance in my life”

The last part was clear.

Yuta kissed him gently, and he answered back timid. He hugged the younger boy with tears in his eyes.

“Oh, thank god” Yuta said breathing loudly. “Are you crying?”

“No…” Taeyong said wiping his eyes. He kissed the boy again.

 

 

After a while they told to all the members, they deserved to know more than anyone. So, that’s why Winwin never left Yuta touch him more than necessary, because boy, his boyfriend was a flirt, and even if he finds it charming. He wished he would stop flirting with all the boys in the group. Even after a big discussing about it Yuta told him that at the end of the night, it was only him that was able to be with him, so he shouldn’t worry, and that everyone knew they were together, he still felt a little bit uncomfortable about it, but he decided to trust Yuta, because deep in his heart he knew the boy was right.

 

 

 

They never got to do more than kisses and hurried handjobs in the bathroom of their dorm. They knew they couldn’t have sex because one of them wouldn’t be able to be in shape the next morning, and the time they have just the two of them was awfully limited. But he was always scared when Yuta’s eyes shine the way they were doing it now, like asking for permission and at the same time not.

“I sent Winwin to sleep in my bed, Doyoung is coming back later…”

“What are you implying leader?”

Taeyong laughed. “Let’s not make so much noise”. He said putting his hand down the pajama bottoms that Yuta was wearing.

Yuta’s eyes shined bright in the night, and Taeyong swears he fell in love again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments, kudos and whatevers are appreciated :)


End file.
